icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calgary Junior Hockey League
The Calgary Junior Hockey League is a Junior "B" ice hockey league based in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. It is sanctioned by Hockey Canada, and operated by Hockey Calgary. Founded in 1945, the CJHL is one of the oldest hockey leagues operating in Alberta. The league champion earns a berth in the Alberta Provincial Junior B Hockey Championship, with a chance to participate in the Western Canadian championship, the Keystone Cup. The 2006-07 champions are the NWCAA Bruins. League Organization The modern CJHL is governed by the by-laws of the Minor Hockey Association of Calgary which stipulates that each of Calgary's four community hockey associations operate at least one team. Presently, each association operates two teams that play a 35 game season. In the past, teams from the Calgary area have also participated in the league. Both the Okotoks Oilers and the High River Flyers of the Heritage Junior B Hockey League were originally members of the CJHL. Due to the close proximity of the member teams (as of the 2015-16 season) the eight teams use four rinks for their games: the Max Bell Centre Calgary (rinks 1 & 2), the Stu Peppard Arena, and the Rose Kohn Arena. Calgary Buffalo Hockey Association *CBHA Blackhawks *CBHA Rangers Calgary Northstars Hockey Association *CNHA Blazers *CNHA Canucks Calgary Royals Athletic Association *CRAA Blue *CRAA Gold North West Calgary Athletic Association *NWCAA Bruins *NWCAA Stampeders Champions Alberta provincial champions listed in bold *2019 - Calgary Royal Gold *2018 - CBHA Rangers *2017 - CBHA Rangers *2016 - Calgary Royal Gold *2015 - Calgary Royal Gold *2014 - Calgary Royal Gold *2013 - Calgary Rangers *2012 - Calgary Royals Blue *2011 - Calgary Blazers *2010 - Calgary Royal Blue *2009 - Calgary Royal Blue *2008 - Calgary Royal Gold *2007 - NWCAA Bruins *2006 - NWCAA Stampeders *'2005 - NWCAA Stampeders' *2004 - NWCAA Stampeders *2003 - SWAA Royal Gold *2002 - SWAA Royal Gold *2001 - SWAA Royal Blue *2000 - SWAA Royal Gold *1999 - SWAA Royal Gold *1998 - NWCAA Bruins *1997 - NWCAA Stampeders *1996 - SWAA Royal Blue *1995 - SWAA Royal Blue *1994 - SWAA Royals *1993 - *1992 - *1991 - NWCAA Bruins *'1990 - NWCAA Bruins' *1989 - CBHA Rangers *1988 - NWCAA Bruins *'1987 - NWCAA Bruins'1 1Also won Keystone Cup List of Seasons This is a partial list. You can help by expanding it. *1939-40 CalJBHL Season *1940-41 CalJBHL Season *1956-57 CalJBHL Season *1957-58 CalJBHL Season *1958-59 CalJBHL Season *1959-60 CalJBHL Season *1960-61 CalJBHL Season *1961-62 CalJBHL Season *1962-63 CalJBHL Season *1963-64 CalJBHL Season *1964-65 CalJBHL Season *1965-66 CalJBHL Season *2000-01 CalJBHL Season *2001-02 CalJBHL Season *2002-03 CalJBHL Season *2003-04 CalJBHL Season *2004-05 CalJBHL Season *2005-06 CalJBHL Season *2006-07 CalJBHL Season *2007-08 CalJBHL Season *2008-09 CalJBHL Season *2009-10 CalJBHL Season *2010-11 CalJBHL Season *2011-12 CalJHL Season *2012-13 CalJHL Season *2013-14 CalJHL Season *2014-15 CalJHL Season *2015-16 CalJHL Season *2016-17 CalJHL Season *2017-18 CalJHL Season *2018-19 CalJHL Season *2019-20 CalJHL Season External links *Calgary Junior Hockey League *Hockey Calgary *Calgary Buffalo Hockey Association *Calgary Royals Athletic Association *North West Calgary Athletic Association *Calgary Northstars Hockey Association See also * List of ice hockey teams in Alberta * Ice hockey in Calgary References *League Standings *Partial championship history Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Alberta Junior B Hockey